


The Story Isn't Over Yet

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Fifty one-sentence stories of Jacques and Olivia.





	The Story Isn't Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts gotten from a random word generator.

_1.Cake_

He learned early on of her taste for sweets, and made use of the information very often.

 

_2.Suit_

“You should wear this disguise more often.”

 

_3.Courage_

Olivia had never felt brave, but now she had something to fight for.

 

_4.Ask_

“Why did you kiss me that night?”

 

_5.Stranger_

Some of her favorite books started with a lady meeting a handsome stranger.

 

_6.Luck_

Jacques was afraid, because luck was not something common in his family.

 

_7.Tent_

It was not the most uncomfortable place where Olivia had slept in, but it would be much better if she wasn’t alone.

 

_8.Want_

Olivia was almost afraid of wanting him, because she had never gotten what she wanted.

 

_9.Perfect_

Perfect things never last.

 

_10.Wrote_

She found comfort in the pages handwritten by him.

 

_11.Forty_

She was near 40 when she fell in love for the first time.

 

_12.Forget_

She suspected they would never meet again, but she knew she would never forget him.

 

_13.Lay_

It was impossible for him to sleep in that awful, dirty cell, knowing that she was in danger and that it was all his fault.

 

_14.Torn_

He knew he had a duty and he would follow it to the end, but for a moment all he wanted was to run away with her and never look back.

 

_15.Teach_

She was not too old to learn some new tricks, and he was the best teacher she could have.

 

_16.Discovery_

She felt lonely and hopeless and ready to give up when she first found his recruitment tapes.

 

_17.Hair_

Her long hair had a particular scent that gave him a nostalgic feeling.

 

_18.Two_

Jacques Snicket had been working solo for too long.

 

_19.Broken_

She tried hard to stay strong after learning about what happened in the village.

 

_20.Wide_

He showed her that there was so much more to the world than she could have ever imagined.

 

_21.Twice_

She waited in the park, longing for the chance to kiss him again.

 

_22.Dance_

Olivia had two left feet, but he still loved asking her for a dance or two.

 

_23.Rise_

She was too afraid of looking down; instead, she looked at him.

 

_24.Lion_

She knew it was the end, but she felt strangely calm.

 

_25.Can_

She never thought a lame orphan librarian could ever be able to do so much.

 

_26.Glass_

A heart can be shattered as easily as a crystal ball.

 

_27.Surprise_

No words could describe how they felt when they finally met again, alive and well.

 

_28.Start_

He fell in love the moment he realized she was willing to risk her life without even knowing the whole story.

 

_29.Observe_

She spent most of the long ride observing his every movement as he drove.

 

_30.Pay_

Even when she thought him dead, revenge was never in her mind.

 

_31.Village_

It was a boring, dull place, but in better circumstances, she could have spent a good time there, if only for the company.

 

_32.Sister_

She only learned much later who the old Madame Lulu was, and she was suddenly ashamed of all the little mistakes she committed during that mission.

 

_33.Quietly_

She slept as he kept watch, but in the quiet night, her peaceful sleeping figure kept calling his eyes.

 

_34.Victory_

There would always be evil in the world, always a new battle to fight, but being together after everything they went through was a victory worth celebrating.

 

_35.Support_

Some nights he suffered from nightmares, and Olivia wouldn't sleep until she made sure he was calm and asleep again.

 

_36.Doubt_

She trusted him completely, blindly even.

 

_37.Recognize_

She couldn't have expected that seeing a picture of him would hurt so much.

 

_38.Job_

It was an unpaid work, but it was worth it.

 

_39.Camera_

She felt nervous the first time she participated in a training video, but he reassured her that she did alright, and the kisses afterward made her consider doing it again.

 

_40.Maybe_

Maybe they would have a happy ending after all.

 

_41.Young_

She felt like a little girl in love for the first time near him.

 

_42.Terrible_

It’s not pleasant to learn that the man you love has committed countless crimes, even if it was for a greater good.

 

_43.Outside_

All of this was too far from her comfort zone.

 

_44.Poem_

The words stuck to her head, maybe because she had read them in his neat handwriting, or because of the comfortable moment they shared together the day he showed it to her.

 

_45.Research_

She fell in love before meeting him, she fell in love with the ideas she found in that mysterious book.

 

_46.Drive_

He had been driving since he was 14, and he never had committed any mistake on the road before.

 

_47.Proper_

He shouldn’t be kissing someone he had known for so little, but with death so near behind them, he couldn’t care less.

 

_48.Memory_

One day, this would all be a story they would tell their children.

 

_49.Meant_

“I meant every word I said that night.”

 

_50.Definition_

“I didn’t know what love was before I met you.”


End file.
